User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Play It Fair
Play It Fair is the third episode of my fanfiction. It takes place during the events of Got Your Money. Plot Zig and I have been talking a lot since we went to The Dot to work on our project for the first time. From whispering during class to late night chat room sessions on FaceRange. But last night he told me something huge: he wanted to break up with Tori. I asked him why and he said that he liked someone else. I was actually hoping it was me, so I asked him if I could talk to him today before class. I wanted to tell him that I like him a lot. It's just everytime we talk, I like him a lot more. He's just so sweet. I see Zig at his locker. I go to him and touch him on his shoulder. "Hey, Zig!" I say, enthusiastically. "Well, hello there, how do you do?" he says, like he's talking to an old lady. I just love that smile of his! "Well, I'm doing great, thank you!" I say, like I'm talking to an old gentleman. "Do you wanna go to The Dot after school to work on our project? I mean, work for real this time?" "Yeah, sure", he says. "Okay, cool", I say with a smile. "Have you seen the James Bond film last night?" he asks. "Yeah, it was great", I say. We both love action movies, especially James Bond movies. So that's a good thing we have in common. "So you wanted to tell me something?" Zig asks with a smile, like he's already expecting what I'm about to say. Then suddenly Maya interrupts the moment. "Zig!" she shouts. "I have great news, come with me!" she says. "Bye, Nicole!" Zig says, before he gets pulled away by Maya. "Bye!" I say and I head over to some classmates and we talk some before class starts. Ten minutes later (yes, I checked the clock ten minutes ago and now), Tori walks up to me, while I'm still with the group. "Hey, Nicole", she says, "how's your chlamydia?" WHAT? "What are you talking about?" I say, taking a step forward to her, like I show who's the boss. "You know, 3 years ago at the pageant. You gave one of the guys in the audience a blow job backstage and then you contracted chlamydia, that's what I'm talking about", Tori says. How dare she says something like that? That's so not true, I never gave a guy a blow job and I don't have an STI! "I don't have chlamydia!" I say to convince. "Oh, please, Nicole", she continues, "don't deny it, just because you want people to like you. You're so attention-seeking". "Attention-seeking?" I say, "you're the one who's making up these lies!" I don't know who she thinks she is, but I'm not the one who's attention-seeking. "So why do you wanna hook-up with all the Grade 9 boys?" Tori asks with her false nice tone. What is she saying now? That's so not true either! "Why the hell would I do that?" I say, "you're such a bitch, Tori! What's wrong with you?" "There's nothing wrong with me, Nicole. You're the one who's just insecure and jealous, that's why you're trying to copy me." The whole group is whispering about what's going on and some of them says it's gonna be a fight. Well it will be if Tori won't shut up. "Why would I be jealous?! I didn't do anything to you!" I say. "You did!" Tori says, acting like she's the innocent one, "you were so mean to me during the pageants!" I've never been mean to that girl! At the pageants, she was always like "I'm gonna beat you", "you're ugly, they won't vote for you!". "You know what, Tori?!" I say, shouting, so I'll be clear, "go to hell! Just go to hell where you belong! And stay away from me!" I head to class already, so I won't be seeing that ugly smiling face of her again. And I really do not want to see the expression of the group. I sit next to Zig. He just looks at me and looks away. "Hey Novak!" I say, with a smile. "Oh, hey, Nicole", he says, like he's upset or something. "So, are we still in after school?" I ask. "Oh, um, I can't", he says. He's not even looking at me? What's wrong? "Okay, that's fine", I say, like there's nothing going on, "how about tomorrow?" "I can't tomorrow either", Zig says, "I'm busy for the whole week". He sounds annoyed or something. Is it me? "But it's due next week", I answer. "You know what", he says, still not looking at me, "you'll write the beginning and then e-mail it to me so I can finish it". I can't take it anymore, so I ask him what's wrong. "I don't wanna talk to you right now, Nicole", he says, standing up and sitting somewhere else. What? What just happend? Did I do something wrong? At lunch, I'm playing cards with my group as usual. At the table next to me, I see Zig talking to Tori, laughing happily. I thought he was about to break up with her today? "Our fourth anniversary is tomorrow", I hear Tori saying, "so what's that surprise you planned?" "I can't tell you yet!" he says smiling and flirting. "Well, whatever it is, I know it's gonna be a lot of fun, than hanging out with Nikki!" Tori turns to me when she says "Nikki". I knew it! I knew Tori had something to do with this! She made up those lies so Zig would hate me! But why would he believe her? I still don't know. All I want is never to look at them again, so I'll just concentrate on the card game. Category:Blog posts